


this is it isn't it?

by Blueberry2345



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, davesprite dies, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry2345/pseuds/Blueberry2345
Summary: Fushcia karkat discovers davesprite is dyinghow fun





	this is it isn't it?

Karkat stares forward, blinking. Davesprite was… dying. Karkat could feel the tears forming in his eyes, they ran down his face as he stared at the badly injured sprite before him.   
“No…”   
He could feel everything racing in his mind, who did this, why did they do this, what happened. He rushed forward kneeling down by davesprite. Karkat felt… defeated, and lost. Karkat closed his eyes   
“this is a dream isn’t it?”   
he shook his head, trying his best to ‘wake up’ but it was no use. This was real life, this was happening. Davesprite, his friend, one of the only people who didn’t care he was fuchsia was dying, and theres nothing he could do but sit there and cry. Davesprite was breathing slowly, practically bleeding out, the glowing yellow color pouring out of him. Davesprite looked at Karkat, and slowly smiled.   
“Guess.. You”  
He coughs, blood spilling out of him   
“won... Huh?”   
Karkat seemed confused   
“won what?”   
Karkat just couldn’t stop crying at this point.   
“You won the bet… I died first...”   
Karkat blinked still crying taking a moment. All those years ago the made a bet, whoever died first lost, and whoever was still alive got everything the other had   
“But it was supposed to last longer!”  
Karkat shouted out of fear and the overwhelming emotion bubbling inside of him. Tears, fuchsia tears came running down landing in the snow of the outside world   
“this isn’t fair!” he called out.   
Davesprite smiles, and takes off his shades, to reveal his glowing yellow eyes   
“you… never got to see them… my eyes…”   
Though the eyes were dull from the dying of the person who owned them, karkat thought they were beautiful.   
“Don’t leave me, not now… you said you’d be here with me when this world ends…”   
Karkat’s fins pin back as he stares, feeling usless he can’t help his friend   
“I’m sorry… it was never going to happen… we both knew that…”   
Davesprite smiles sadly. Karkat couldn’t help it any longer   
“Don’t leave me please, you mean so much to me…”   
“I wish… I could… but I can’t... you know that…”   
“No! Don’t you dare die on me! Davesprite I love you! Don’t you understand! You can’t leave! You can’t die! Please… don’t leave me here alone!”   
Karkat was crying everything inside of him felt horrible, he couldn’t stand it. He wanted to save him, but there’s nothing he could do. Davesprite looked at karkat, smiling this warm but weak smile   
“… I love you too… karkat… but I want you to move on… don’t be stuck on me… forget about me… I was never meant to do something amazing anyways…”   
“No!”  
Karkat hugged the body of his friend, as the sprite blead out in his arms   
“Goodbye…”   
Karkat could only stare as the sprite before him faded, the only thing left behind was an orange feather, and it glowed in the dark snowy night. Karkat stares at it, the last thing remaining of his friend, except for the band of shiny objects he hoarded. Karkat stood up, the feather held tightly in his hand. The blood on the snow was gone, everything else that remained of his friend was gone. He was alone, again, forever.


End file.
